Iron Dragonoid
Iron Dragonoid is a Bakugan and a variation of Dragonoid. Information Anime Iron Dragonoid made its first anime appearance in Chaos Control, under the control of Anubias and fought Titanium Dragonoid, Preyas, Amazon and Zenthon with Venexus. They were winning at the start but were both defeated soon after. He was shown as a Chaos Bakugan and was given to Anubias as a gift from his master, Mag Mel. It was used again in Mind Search by a unnamed Brawler. It was later defeated by Taylean. In Triple Threat, Sellon used 3 of them but Titanium Dragonoid defeated them. An army of Subterra Iron Dragonoids appeared flying in Bakugan Interspace in ''Interspace Under Siege''. In Battle Lines, Anubias used Pyrus/Darkus Atributte Iron Dragonoid. ;Ability Cards *'Ollan Terror:' (Darkus) *'Garan Demura': (Darkus) *'Osma': (Darkus) *'Full Slaught:' (Darkus) *'Mars Staten:' (Haos, Subterra, Ventus) (This can only be used when one of each Attribute is on your side). Game It was supposed to be released as a New Vestroia Heavy Metal/Baku Metal Special Attack, but instead was released in Mechtanium Surge as a BakuCore Bakugan. It has a hole on its left wing to support a BakuNano. A Darkus version has 910 Gs in a BakuSolo. In Aquos and Ventus, it has 850 Gs in the BakuBox. The Toys R' Us limited edition Pyrus Tri-Pack comes with an Iron Dragonoid at 900 Gs, a BakuNano and a Mobile Assault Vehicle.A Aqous Iron Dragonoind in a Bakutrinity has 790gs Also comes in a BakuTrinity in Pyrus with 970 Gs. Its neck extends forward to help place BakuNano in his hole. Trivia *Iron Dragonoid's head is similar to Ultra Dragonoid's and Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon's. *Iron Dragonoid's back horns on its head are extremely loose. *Iron Dragonoid's Bakugan form looks almost identical to Neo Dragonoid's on Bakugan Dimensions, except its robotic. *Iron Dragonoid is one of several New Vestroia series Bakugan whose release was postponed. *In the Anime, Iron Dragonoid only had two horns instead of three. *Its head resembles Flash Ingram's head in the Anime. *Iron Dragonoid is one of several Dragonoids which Drago hasn't evolved into or from. *Iron Dragonoid's cry sounds more like a jaguar than a dragon. *In the Anime, his body somewhat resembles Viper Helios's. *Iron Dragonoid is the first Darkus Dragonoid to appear in the Anime naturally. *Like Flash Ingram, Iron Dragonoid barely resembles the older versions of Dragonoid. *Its head almost resembles Naga's. *Iron Dragonoid is the first Dragonoid without a human-like posture to appear in the anime since Cross Dragonoid. *Iron Dragonid's body armor doesn't look like it's made of iron. *In the Anime, in ball form it resembles Neo Dragonoid but with a long neck. *It's toy form acts like a triple-strike bakugan with two switches to open it completely. *A Pyrus one was seen in New Vestroia, but a screen later it was Haos for some reason. *He is presumbly the first hybrid Bakugan since Original Series. *It's unknown if he can connect with Shorox. *In the episode 18, the Pyrus one has the same black and crimson color scheme as Pyrus Viper Helios, this could be possible if he is a hybrid Bakugan. *Iron Dragonoid is the only Chaos Bakugan that doesn't spin in Ball Form. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.33.04 PM.png|Darkus Iron Dragonoid in Sphere mode (Closed) Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.33.37 PM.png|Darkus Iron Dragonoid in Sphere mode (open) evildragoendms9.JPG|Darkus Iron Dragonoid in real mode ChaosBakugan2.jpg|Pyrus Iron Dragonoid in real mode ChaosBakugan1.jpg|Haos Iron Dragonoid in real mode 2011-05-22 1813.png|Subterra, Pyrus and Ventus Iron Dragonoid in real mode anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias (Gundalian Form) and Darkus Iron Dragonoid on Intermission Screen irondragoms91.JPG|Darkus Iron Dragonoid in New Vestrioa dragobeatsdragoms9.JPG|Darkus Iron Dragonoid being attacked by Titanium Dragonoid's Titanium Hummer evildragothundertailms9.JPG|Iron Dragonoid using Garan Demura iron d using OLLAN TERROR.png|Iron Dragonoid using Ollan Terror iron drago using OSMA.png|Iron Dragonoid using Osma iron drago hit.png|Iron Dragonoid getting hit by Drago's Dragon Force Striker iron drago.png|Iron Dragonoid Triple.png|Preyas vs Iron Dragonoid Chaosbakugan.png|Chaos Bakugan Episode15.2.jpg|Subterra Iron Dragonoids Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 11.44.20 AM.png|Subterra, Haos and Ventus Iron Dragonoid use Mars Staten Helios_Iron.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 7.41.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 7.43.09 PM.png Game File:2sa_Iron_Dragonoid.jpg|Iron Dragonoid's Ability Card IronDragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Iron Dragonoid PyrusIronDrago.jpg Irondrago darkus.jpg File:71OlptlPZFL._AA1152_.jpg MD.png|Iron Dragonoid and Hurrix. DarkusIronDrago.png|Darkus Iron Dragonoid Bg232-4r0.jpg Irondrago.jpg Iron.jpg Irondrago.jpg Mdpreview.JPG 100 0187.JPG 51-+OGKF-bL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Iron Dragonoid Bakugan Dimensions 19370 m.jpg Iron Drago Description BD.png Pyrus.PNG Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 10.40.53 AM.png Clearid.JPG Haosid.JPG Darkusid.JPG Subterraid.JPG Ventusid.JPG Pyrusid.JPG Aquosid.JPG Pyrus_IronDragonoid.png Aquos_IronDragonoid.png Darkus_IronDragonoid.png Haos_IronDragonoid.png Subterra_IronDragonoid.png Ventus_IronDragonoid.png Clear_IronDragonoid.png Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Anubias Category:Team Sellon